Spider-Woman (Bechloe)
by Aca-Addicted
Summary: So basically this is the Spider-Man story but then with Beca as Spidey and Chloe as Mary Jane or Gwen (I haven't figured that out yet :3) Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are created by the Spiderman series and the movie Pitch Perfect. Also I don't know who made this beautiful piece of art I am using as my cover. But I thank you, it's truly amazing.
1. Chapter 1: Your friendly neighborhood

With great power comes great responsibility. That is what my uncle used to tell me. Now he's gone… And I have been looking for weeks to find the man responsible for his death. Who am I? You sure you want to know? I'm Spiderwoman, given a job to do. I'm also Beca Mitchell, in my free time a Bella and photographer for the school paper. Yes Bella as in Barden Bella's the acapella group. How I got myself into it? Well there is only one person to blame and that is Chloe Beale, the girl next door. Oh boy, if she'd only knew how I felt about her. But she can never find out about my secret.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys…" I apologised when I walked into the Bella's rehearsal room. I had gotten out of my Spiderwoman uniform and into some typical girl clothing. My hair was a mess, but I couldn't care less.

"You're always late Beca… Where do you go all the time?" Fat Amy asked me. They were still a little easy on me because of my uncle's death. There was so much pressure at the moment, that they didn't really had a message to my excuses. Our performance at Kennedy Center was just in a few weeks and there was still a lot that needed to be done, we would be lucky to nail it. "I was just… Uhm… I had some trouble with… uhh… things." I stammered, trying to avoid the question. I can't just exactly reveal my big secret, now can I?

"It doesn't matter. You're here now that is what is important." Chloe said, moving on. "Okay ladies! Positions!" She clapped her hands.

 _They say you're a freak when we're having fun_

 _Say you must be high when we're spreading love_

 _But we're just living life and we never stop_

 _We got the world_

 _We got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo..._

 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move, you better dance_

 _Let's make a night you won't remember_

 _I'll be the one you won't forget_

 _(Wooooah)_

We had been practicing for hours to get our pitch right. Chloe had been pushing us to the limit, but it was necessary. Performing for the president was kind of a big thing, so it was vital we got our choreography straight. Finally Chloe was calling it a day and everyone took their leave.

"Beca can I talk to you for a second?" Chloe signalled me.

"Sure, what's up?" I said, walking towards her.

"You're not here." She pointed out.

I sighed. "Chloe I'm sorry I was late again… I promise I will work on it." I gazed into her blue eyes, feeling like I was drowning in them.

"No I mean… You're here, but not really here. Your thoughts are somewhere else." She said, looking a bit worried. Chloe and I had really grown close over the last two years. She was my best buddy, that was never going to change. Still I couldn't help myself but want to be more than just friends. But I couldn't… Spiderwoman will always have enemies. "I won't say I understand how you feel, because I don't. Losing your uncle like that, I mean it must be rough." I had no words. The memory was still fresh of my uncle bleeding out in my hands. Chloe rubbed a tear from my cheek with her thumb. "I'm here for you okay?" She said softly, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my nose into her auburn coloured hair. She smelled nice. "I gotta go…" I whispered into her ear. "Okay…" She replied, but didn't actually let me go immediately. "See ya!" I said, taking my leave, as she let go of me.

* * *

"Becaw!" I heard someone calling from behind me. "Jesse!" I threw my arms around his neck, as I swirled around. Jesse and I have been close friends ever since high school. His father, Norman Swanson was the head of the very famous company, Swanson, and also one of the richest men in Atlanta. After the loss of his wife, he buried himself in his work and rarely had time left for Jesse. He wanted Jesse to take over the company when he got older, but Jesse had a different dream. He wanted to produce music for movies and bring people to tears you know. "How are you doing shorty?" That's me. I'm shorty. "Good. You?" "Oh some ass just spilled his coffee all over my T-shirt… But I'd feel a lot better if you'd watch this movie with me." He held Lord of the Rings up, and drew his sad face with puppy eyes. "I've seen it already." I said. "But you haven't seen it twice." I laughed. "Weak arguments, movie boy. Besides I've already made plans." I felt bad for lying. "Oh, well other time then." He said slightly disappointed, to which I nodded.

* * *

I sat on the tallest skyscraper of New York, the World Trade Center, watching the city go to sleep. I enjoyed moments like these, though it didn't last very long before I sensed trouble. The sirens of police cars echoed through the city. "Here we go…" I stood up, took one deep breath before letting myself fall from the pencil shaped building. "WHOOOH!" I shouted, feeling as how the wind was brushing alongside my body, over the fabric of my suit. The streets were perfectly mapped for me with its lights, showing me where I needed to go. "It never gets old." I chuckled, and then shot out a web to attach myself to one of the buildings. Some thieves thought they could get away with robbery. How stupid of them.

"Tommy! Through that alley!" The broad man said to his partner. In his hand he held a bag of money. They had robbed an honest man for it, who was just doing his work running the store to get some money to take care of his family. The broad man stopped when his friend, Tommy found himself stuck in a web that was created between the two walls. "What the fuck is this?!" He said, struggling to get loose. "That's not going to work." Spiderwoman said, leaning with her back against the wall taking a relaxing posture. "Don't move!" The thief took out his gun, aiming with a shaky hand at me. "Hey! It's rude to point a gun at a woman. Didn't your mother teach you manners?" I said, fooling around a bit, as was my usual routine. "I said don't move!" He repeated himself, raising his voice.

"Not the greatest pick up line." I casted a web around the gun the man was holding then shot a web around his mouth. "That will keep you quiet." I said, dodging his kick and pushing him towards the brick wall where I secured both his wrists and feet. I came closer and pulled his sleeve down to check if he had a tattoo on his wrist. "It's your lucky day pal." I told him sincerely. Boy I wouldn't know what I might be capable of if he had been the one responsible... "FREEZE!" I heard shouted behind me. It was a police officer pointing his gun at me. "Ah my friends in blue. I got the thief no worries."

"I said freeze! I'm taking you under arrest."

"For what? I just did 80% of your work, and this is how you repay me?!" I jumped over him, taking the pistol out of his hand in the same move. Somehow the police couldn't appreciate my work even though I was only trying to help out. I made a run for it, removing myself as swift as possible from the scene. I heard sirens in the distance and swung to that direction.

* * *

I got home late. Aunt May had probably retired to bed. I got some food out of the fridge and drank some milk out of the bottle. "For God sake Beca, how many times do I have to tell you not to drink out of the bottle!" I got scared by Aunt May creeping up on me. "I can't take this anymore Beca… All these secrets, lies. Do you even know how late it is?"

"Please go to sleep Aunt May…" It was more pleading, than asking

"I can't sleep!? Don't you understand!? Beca what is going on? Is it your uncle? Are you doing drugs? Alcohol? Just tell me!" Aunt May said. "Aunt May… I- No… No I am not doing drugs or any of that kind. I just…" She could never know my secret or she might get in danger. I was Spiderwoman, the famous vigilante. I'm not really a bad guy favourite.

"What Beca?! Look at me when I am speaking!" She yelled, her voice almost a little desperate.

I turned around, my cheek red from a hit I had gotten and jaw bruised. Aunt May covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Beca… You're hurt, who did this to you?" Her voice was breaking.

"I can't tell you…" I told her, tears beginning to show.

"Beca… secrets have its cost. They are not for free." She said, stroking my cheek with the back of her hand. I pulled away, quickly going to my room while Aunt May stood there. She had never felt so far away from me.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**A/N: Hello folks! Welcome back :) Here you have chapter 2 of the Spiderman AU. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Looking back, I can see it's kind of really dark ;P But yeah... Who doesn't like a little drama?**

It has been already two months since uncle Ben died. Two months I've been hunted by the same nightmare, replaying over and over. I would wake up with the wanted poster that was hanging above my desk, reminding me, what I needed to do.

I put down the bouquet of flowers in front of his tombstone at the cemetery. I was the one responsible for his death. How could I still bear to live with myself? That moment was replaying again and again and again. It was turning me to complete insanity. I dissapeared in an alley and returned as Spider-Woman. As I was swinging over the roof tops, a certain red head drew my attention. When I looked closer I saw it was Chloe getting something to eat with her best friend, Aubrey. I hadn't seen Aubrey in forever. She used to be a Bella when I was still a freshman. We weren't really on the best of terms then. Still at the end our group had never been closer with each other. We even won the ICCA'S. Good times... That was before I turned into New York's private superhero. Chloe Beale... I have had a crush on her ever since she moved into the house next to us. Boy... She really is gorgeous. I was mesmerized by the way she was reading the menu, her mind not yet set on what she was going to pick. Then two police cars drove by, their sirens singing trough the streets. "What do you have for me today New York?" I tracked the police's trail, looking one more time over my shoulder to see Chloe watching the famous Spider-Woman fly off.

* * *

"He is getting away!" One of the police officers yelled at his men when the criminal disappeared into an alley. I ran across the rooftops, my hands clutching around the pipe of a water tower to climb on top of it. I saw the man run into a parking lot. I attached my web to the top floor and swung myself into the floor below. I caught the criminal who was just about to run up the stairs. "Mister criminal? Excuse me what are you doing?" I stopped breathing once I got to see his face. That face... I would recognise it everywhere, the one responsible for my uncle's death. I couldn't even begin to explain the things that went through me at that moment. My blood boiled in rage.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. Can't recognise me with this mask on right?" I spat out, the words burning on my tongue like venom. I pulled off my mask, looking fiercely into his eyes. "Recognise me now buddy?!"

He looked at me with dull eyes. "No, I don't, now piss off girl!" He yelled, waving with his knife. "LOOK AT ME!" I now screamed, my throat felt so dry, I didn't even recognise the sound it made.

"I warned you!" He ran at me, holding up his knife out to me. I attached my web onto his tattooed wrist, pulling him towards the concrete floor which he landed with his face on. "Did you warn my uncle?! Before you put a bullet into him!?" I spat out, restlessly making circles around my uncle's killer. "Y-your uncle?" He said with ignorance. I kicked him in his stomach. "So you have already forgotten?!" I couldn't control myself any longer. I took a step back. "You fucking asshole! Try to remember. The night you robbed that shop... You were running off with the money when you met my uncle." The criminal tried to recollect his memory. Thinking back what happened. "You mean that old guy with the glasses? Who was so stubborn to move out of the way?!" He passed my breaking point. I grabbed the knife from the ground got on one knee next to him and stabbed him in his leg. He screamed, turning us both over and hit me a few times in my face. I was so full with adrenaline I didn't even feel a thing. I pushed him off of me, wiping off the blood that had stained my face. The guy slowly regained his composure, still breathing heavily from the pain. "Look it was never my intention to kill your uncle. It was an accident!"

"That's not going to bring him back!" I said, tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Then kill me. You want your revenge? Go ahead! Kill me little girl! Come on! An eye for an eye."

I shook my head in refusal. "I am not a murderer like you..." I murmured, and then turned my back on him. With my spider instincts I could sense him running at me; my reflexes led me to kick him back. Everything from that point on went in slow motion. I looked into the guy his eyes that he had hidden underneath sunglasses the first time I met him. I saw the fear in his eyes, which at that moment couldn't satisfy me more. He stumbled back with so much force he fell over the railing, desperately trying to grab onto anything to stop his fall. I just stood there, in shock. It felt like someone was tightly gripping my throat, making me gasp for air. I fell on the ground, realising what I just had done. I could have saved him but instead I let him fall. I had to get out of here before people were going to find him. I pulled myself together, and headed back home.

Instead of taking the door, I took the window to my room. Good thinking to leave it open. I got out of my suit and threw it into my closet, and then crashed down on my bed. I heard a few knocks on the door. "Beca?" It was Aunt May, checking if I was already asleep. I pretended to be while I was actually quietly crying underneath my covers.

* * *

Next day at school, I felt terrible. I hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever. Thank God Jesse's dad was there to give us a ride to school, because I had already missed the bus. "So Beca... Jesse told me you are quite the scientist."

I never really got to see Mr Swanson, so of course he didn't knew much about me even though I was close friends with Jesse. He was quite the busy business man.

"You know I am something of a scientist myself." He said.

"I've read all your research on nanotechnology, really brilliant sir."

"And you understood it?" He asked, almost surprised.

"Yes, I wrote a paper on it." I said honest.

"Impressive, your parents must be very proud."

"Well I live at my aunt, she is proud." I told him.

"Charles could you drive around the corner please?" Jesse asked the driver.

"Why?" His dad asked him.

"Dad, it's school... I can't just show up in a Rolls."

"What, you need me to trade in my car for a jetta just because you've fled out of every private school I've send you to?"

"It wasn't for me." Jesse sighed.

"Of course it was. Never be ashamed of who you are." Of course his father knew everything best. You are a Swanson Jesse. You can't change that fact, he always said. If it were that simple, his father would have bought himself a new son.

"I am not, it's just..." He couldn't find the words. Jesse was tired of being 'the son of'.

"It's what?"

"Never mind... See you at home."

"Beca, it was a pleasure seeing you again." He smiled at me.

"The pleasure was mine sir." I replied, following Jesse out of the fancy car.

"You look tired shorty, had a rough night?" Jesse asked me, noticing the bags underneath my red eyes.

"I feel like crap..." I pointed out. I couldn't stop thinking about last night; the things that had happened. I thought I was going to feel relieved once I'd got my revenge, but I didn't. Instead I felt empty inside. "Wait... Your face. Becs did you got hit?" He cupped my chin and turned it slightly to the side to look at my bruised cheek. "Who did this to you?!" Jesse had that same look in his eyes like the time I was still a freshmen and some bully pushed my head in a trashcan. "It was nothing Jesse... I was drunk; I got into a pointless fight with someone." I used that as an excuse, hoping to get away from his questions. He wanted to continue asking, when suddenly the school bell rang. "Saved by the bell this time. But I will find out eventually." He said.

* * *

In class I had a hard time concentrating. Chloe sat behind me, next to Fat Amy. Jesse bumped me with his elbow, signalling me I was the one that had to fix the sum written on the board. "Oh... Uhm..." I looked at my physics teacher who sighed. "Please today Ms. Mitchell." I drew my focus at the board, my face turning pale.

 **You let him die.**

Those words stood in white on the blackboard. I felt a burning sensation in my chest, slowly advancing higher into my throat. "I don't feel too well..." I said right before storming out of the classroom. I found the nearest trashcan, and delivered there the contents of my stomach. In other, less fancy words: I had to vomit. Fat Amy followed me out of the class, clenching her jaw when she saw me puke.

"Still not used to the Cafeteria food? Just go home Beca. Get some rest." She told me to which I nodded. Shortly after, Chloe joined by Jesse walked out of the classroom as well, against the teacher's weak protest. "Becs you alright?" Chloe said worried, pushing away the hair that slid past my ears. "I... T-think I'm sick." I replied, my voice sounding shaky. "Hey! Get your asses back to class right now!" The teacher yelled. "Ms Mitchell? Go home." He sighed, sending me off.

It had been two weeks since Spider-Woman's disappearance. Crime had never been so high, as it was now with New York's superhero was gone. Not only Spider-Woman but also Beca never came outside anymore. She didn't reply to any of Chloe's texts, which was odd. They could talk the whole evening about all sorts of stuff. Chloe had visited Beca multiple times, but none were a success. But that was going to change. Chloe knocked three times on the door before it was opened by Aunt May. "Chloe? Beca is-"

"Still in her room?" Chloe finished the sentence, to which the woman nodded regretfully.

"I'm afraid Beca is not doing so well... She barely leaves her room. She barely eats... Chloe I'm really worried about her."

"Let me go check up on her, see what I can do." Chloe gave a comforting smile, taking the plate from Aunt May which she had planned to bring Beca.

Chloe held up right in front of Beca's door, and knocked a few times with her finger. "Beca? Becs? It's me, Chloe. Hey listen I got here a delicious sandwich for you, with some milk and an apple." It staid silent... "Come on Beca, open up! You've worried everyone quite enough we need you back." Again, the red head knocked on the wood.

"Go away, Beale!" She was answered with.

"No I won't. In fact, I'm going to sit here all day long untill you open the door. I've got plenty of time." Chloe said stubbornly, sitting down with her back against the door. It took a half hour or so until the red head heard some living from Beca's room. Chloe rose up when she heard the door being unlocked, after which she slowly opened it. "Beca?" She saw the brunette sitting on her bed, her eyes red from crying, with dark bags underneath. She was wearing a red tank top with some sweatpants. Her room was completely dark, the curtains not letting a single light inside. "Why is it so dark in here? Are you holding your hibernation or something?"

"Something like that..." Beca muttered.

"So what exactly is going on?" Chloe asked before sitting down next to Beca. "Is it your uncle?"

"No... Well... It has something to do with him. I can't tell you but I've done something really horrible that I cannot undo. And well... Now I am losing my mind, because I just don't know who I am anymore." Beca said between her soft sobbing.

"I know who you are." Chloe began. "You are Beca Mitchell, a beautiful special girl with a great ear for music. You don't let people close to you because you are afraid you'll get hurt... But I will never hurt you Becs... I will always be here for you. Whatever you have done, it doesn't matter. Because your aunt, the Bella's, Jesse and me, we will always love you." Chloe said. She meant every word. She loved Beca more than anyone. They had grown so close over the years. Still there was something mysterious about her, a side that even she didn't know of.

"I'm so sorry... For everything... I let you guys down again..." Beca's lip was trembling as she was trying to hold back the tears.

"You have never let us down Becs... Just please come to us next time. We are here for you."

Beca snuggled up into the crook of Chloe's neck and started crying. Chloe comfortingly wrapped her arm around her, bumping her head against Beca's. "Oh Beca..."

 **A/N: Well... that was some sad titanic material right there. Hope you people enjoyed this chapter, stay put for more. Leave a fav, comment, share, follow. Do whatever makes you happy (And a better person.** **Nah I'm just kidding.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Green Goblin

**A/N: Greetings gorgeous specimen! I'm so sorry to have left you people hanging for so long. I know it has been quite a while since I last updated. But, I'm glad to say I've managed to finally have finished chapter 3. I wanna thank lovebrittanysnow for turning my switch. I've really become lazy you guys XD Anyway, moving on, enjoy this chapter!  
** **_**

So what do you do when your friend is dangling from the ceiling with her pair of spandax torn at the place you don't want it to be torn, facing hundreds of people including the president of the United States on live television? Yeah... That's what I thought. I heard Chloe yell 'Oh my God' before averting her gaze towards me like she was expecting me to fix this. How in Heaven's name am I to fix this? All I could do was stand there like an idiot waiting as everything we worked so hard for, fall apart. Months we had worked on our choreography and pitch. Chloe had bombed me with loads of homework. In our spare time we'd always grab a drink to talk things over. Chloe was literally obsessed with the Bella's. In someways I admired her for it. She had been failing her exams for three years now. We all knew she did it on purpose just so she could stay with the Bella's. Because really, Chloe Beale is the smartest person I know.

I couldn't help myself but laugh at how Fat Amy was slowly turning and everyone doing their best to prevend her 'V' being shown on live telivision. "Beca!" Chloe snapped at me, I held one hand in the air as a gesture I was apologising. God why do I always have to laugh at the most innaproriate moments? "Avert your eyes or take it all in! Make your choice!" Fat Amy yelled at the crowd. Chloe held her breath as Fat Amy turned, and the citizins of America screamed in horror. "God this is inappropriate isn't it?" I asked the guys who brought in the cake.

After we were able to bring Fat Amy to safe ground there was a loud bang when a hole was blasted into the stadium roof. People started to panic as did my friends. "What in holy quacamole is that!?" Flo yelled when some dude in a green metal suit flew trough the hole in the ceiling with his board. "Well this is something else..." I pointed out. People ran into eachother like crazy, all heading to the exit. Barrack Obama and his wife were imidiatily shielded by a number of bodyguards. The green guy started throwing bombs into different directions, laughing like a maniac while doing it.

 **Something needed to be done.**

I ran off, finding a place where I could change my clothing into something more approriate for American's new hero. *cough* Okay I got a little carried away there. "BECA!" I heard Chloe scream out my name, the tremble in her voice pretty much gave away how scared she was. All I wanted to do was turn around and press her against my chest telling her it would be alright, but I couldn't. Spider-Woman was needed.

Don't ask me why I had brought my suit with me.

As I ran back onto stage my first priority was to seek for Chloe. I came to discovery she had been taken hostage. Luckily no one really paid attention to me so I could easily sneak up behind my enemy. Using my web swinging to get there faster.

The masked man flew to the president of the united states, taking out his body guards with ease. "I am so tired of this country I got to say!" He began, Chloe between one of his arms. Ms Obama held onto her husband for dear life.

"Hey Shrek!" I shouted, hanging from the ceiling. He turned around with his board, and I signalled the president to make a run for it. "Who the fuck are you?!" He scoffed. "Justice! Bitch!" I yelled before shooting a web in his face making him drop Chloe. She screamed for help as she was heading for the floor. In one swing I was right underneath to catch her in my arms.

"Y-you're Spiderwoman!" Chloe said with a cute stutter in her voice.

"The suit gives it away doesn't it?" I grinned.

"Thank you for saving me..." She said once I had brought her to safety. "I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

"Well I couldn't let such a thing happen to a gorgeous lady like yourself now could I?" I said it before I realised I said it. Luckily she wasn't able to see how red my face had turned.

She chuckled shyly before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Okay I'm not exaggerating when I say I've been wishing to be kissed by Chloe ever since she became my neighbor. Thanks to my Spider instincts I was able to sense an object thrown in our direction. I quickly formed a spiderweb that caught it, though was it supposed to beep like that? "SHIT! It's a bomb!" I grabbed Chloe and jumped for cover. I turned my body so Chloe would fall on me, then shielded her from the blast that went off right behind us. Once it was over we looked at eachother weirdly to realise Chloe was still sitting right on top of me. "S-sorry..." I sputtered crawling away from underneath the ginger. "Don't apologise. You saved me once again spider." Chloe said with a smile that warmed my heart. The president had been succesfully evacuated from the building and a SWAT team stormed in to surround the masked man. "You should go! Get to your friends!" I told her as to which she nodded.

"I'm not done yet! This city will have my revenge!" He threw his last bomb at the SWAT team which I clutched onto with my web and threw back at him. "Let me hand this back to you!"

The suited man was hit back by the blast but was able to recover. "I'm also coming after you, Spiderwoman!" He said before leaving trough the hole he had made. The SWAT team their bullets seemed to have no effect on the metal suit. The place was pretty much destroyed. I figured I'd better leave the scene before they needed someone to use as their scapegoat.

I got back into my Bella outfit and ran outside to see Choe talking to a police officer. I felt flutters in my belly just by thinking about that kiss on the cheek. "Chloe!" I called out. It made her imidiatily spin around and run at me like some cliché romance movie. Okay, perhaps that was my thought. "Beca!" She ran into my arms, holding onto me like I had been gone for years. "I-I thought something might have happened to you." As she pulled back I noticed she had been crying. "Chlo..." I wanted to tell her I was the one that rescued her. The one that held her safely in her arms.

"Beca! Where were you?! We were woried!" Fat Amy followed by the other Bella's came running towards us. "I... Uh..." I stammered. Shit. What do I tell them?  
"Can I have your attention please! I know this isn't how you all pictured your night was going to play out. Some of you might still be in shock, that's why we have paramedics to look after you. For now may I suggest to the rest of you, please head back home. There's nothing more to see here. Thank you for your cooperation." The police officer in charge said trough a megaphone.

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep with my mind being elsewhere. Of course the news of tonight spreaded across Amerika like a plague. They had given him the name: Green Goblin. Like being pulled straight out of a comic book or something, it was kind of ridicilous. Though a student with spider abilities is also sort of redicilous. Then I suddenly heard a distant scream coming from Chloe's room that got me straight up in bed in a second. Was she having a nightmare? She must have been so scared after having faced New York's new super villain. I felt brave enough to take a peek and saw she opened her window to take a deep breath of fresh air. "Beca?" She said in a whisper. Shit! Did she spot me already? I akwardly emerged and opened my window. "Hi Chloe."

"Are you stalking me?" Chloe asked, raising one eyebrow in thought.

"I- No, I just heard you." I murmured, "Are you okay?"

"Just a stupid nightmare." She dismissed it.

"Well, don't be afraid. I'd kick his green butt anytime."

Chloe tried hard to stifle the laugh that made its way up. "I'm sure you would."

"Don't believe me? You should see these badboys." I patted my biceps. Oh why did I needed to be such a dorky turtle all the time?

"Goodnight Becs." She smiled.

"Goodnight." I smiled back before we both closed our windows.

* * *

I grabbed the Chemistry book out of my locker when I heard the sound of a cheering crowd coming from the cafeteria. Led by my curiousity I followed the noise and saw Flash holding a poor boy above his lunch. "EAT IT, EAT IT!" The crowd cheered on. "Come on Tommy! You should eat healthy." Flash said. Tommy's face was covered in spaghetti sauce. "Come on Mitchell! Take a picture!"

"No, I'm not doing that. Put him down Flash." I said. Chloe emerged from the crowd and walked up to me with a rather serious look on her face. She remembered all too well that time I stood up for Tommy before and was beaten up by Flash. But that was the old me.

"Beca, don't do this." She said, "He's going to hurt you again."

"If I won't do anything, no one will." I told her.

"Take the picture Mitchell! Do it!" Flash yelled.

"Fuck you!" I snapped, silencing the crowd. I wanted to walk up to him but Chloe put her hand on my chest, shaking her head in protest.

"I'll be fine Beale." I said before pulling the ginger behind me as Flash stormed my way after he had thrown Tommy on the floor. I grabbed his fist and turned his arm behind him making him bend over. "You wanna fight Flash? You like violence big boy? I gotta warn you I've recently watched Kung Fu Panda." I jumped back when he tried hitting me with his free hand. "Beca be careful!" I heard Chloe say. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The crowd was cheering us on.

"Come on Flash? Scared of a girl?!" I said, provoking him to come at me. He let out a annoyed roar before he charged at me like a bull. I dodged his attacks with ease thanks to my spider senses. I didn't feel bad for cheating though. This bully needed to be taught a lesson. Then when he striked once more I kicked the back of his knee forcing him towards the floor. I grabbed Tommy's plate of spaghetti and rubbed it in his face. "Do you like that Flash?! Ey? Does it taste good?" I asked him. Then I let go and watched him fall like a house of cards onto the floor.

I walked off with a satisfied smirk written all over my face untill Chloe yelled:"Watch out behind you!"

Swiftly I spun around my fist already set in motion, then before I knew it I had hit him unconcious.

I groaned when feeling a complaining ache in my fingers as I moved them. "AH SHIT! Argh... Fuuuuckkk..."

"Beca what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I think I broke my fingers! Ah- What's his face made off? Fucking metal or something?" I cursed out loud.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The school's dean walked up to us followed by two other teachers, "Mitchell to my office right now!".

"But sir my fingers!" I whimpered.

"Right now!" He repeated now raising the volume of his voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Leading a double life

**A/N: Hi there audience!**

 **It has taken me a while to pick up this story again. I feel like I am braindead X_X**  
 **Anyways... here it is. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Soon I'll have a short holiday so I might work on your requests and prompts.**  
 **Enjoy this chapter my sweeties ^_^ Love to you all**

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Chloe frantically said after our visit to the dean and his guests who happened to be the two acapella commentators. The Bella's were now suspended from the ICCA's and Chloe's world was practically falling apart. "Chloe, don't blame yourself, you're a ginger that is punishment enough." Fat Amy said, her words obviously having no comforting effect whatsoever. "This is not your fault; this is on all of us." I added, knowing Chloe was going blame herself for all of this. "If we don't win the Worlds, the Bella's are over." Chloe was about to speak when my phone buzzed. I unlocked my phone to see it was a call from Residual Heat, a recording studio I had recently send an application to. It is my dream to become a producer, so I have to start somewhere. I was barely able to contain my smile when the assistant on the phone told me they had room for me at the studio. "That's great news. No, I can start Monday- I would be stoked to start on Monday" I nervously giggled, "Sorry I don't normally say stuff like that, I'm pretty cool, you're going to like me." I clenched my jaw, "That was bad too… Great I will see you Monday. Beca out!" I ended the call, and mentally hit myself on the head for being so extremely awkward. "Beca?!" Chloe called my name, gesturing me to join. "Yeah" I nodded and ran back to my friends.

* * *

"Doesn't that hurt?" Chloe asked as she watched me move a big pile of heavy books from my desk. It had been only 4 days since I had broken three of my fingers. Because of the healing factor I could recover from injuries like these in just a few days which is 'supernatural'.

"Yeah it does." I said to her to avoid suspicion.

"Well you should be more careful Becs." The red head told me sincerely.

"So which movie?" I asked as I crashed down on the bed next to Chloe.

"Let's take a look on Netflix."

"Oeh what about this one?" I pointed at a movie from the horror section and immediately received a doubtful gaze back from the ginger.  
"I love this movie." Chloe pointed at 'The Proposal'.

"Oh no I am not in the mood for a romantic comedy." I snorted.

"Then what about this one? I haven't seen this one yet."

My eyes fell on the title Black Sails. "Pirates?" I looked at her with a questioning gaze. Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah why not." She said and started the first episode.

* * *

Halfway the episode, I noticed as to how Chloe's hands moved up her neck. She gave a complaining sigh as she rubbed her thumb across her skin.

"I could give you a massage if you'd like." I said as we shared eye-contact.

"Yes please." She whimpered.

I positioned myself behind her and put my hands on her bare shoulders. She shivered at the touch. "Sorry if I've got cold hands." I said, to which she shook her head dismissively. I study her reactions. The way she drops her head as I gently rub my thumb just above the nape of her neck. How she tilts her head to the side as I press my palms over one of the many knots in her shoulders. "Right there…" She moans and I am barely able to keep other thoughts from entering my head. This was as intimate I have ever been with Chloe, and we've seen each other naked. I continue to massage her when suddenly there is a lesbian scene happening on the screen. I subconsciously stop my hands and my jaw drops at the heat between the two women. "Oh… wow." Chloe gasps. I notice she is flustered.

"I did not see that one coming." I say as my gaze turns to Chloe.

"Me neither." She says back and notices the blush on my face. "You think it's hot?" Chloe asks, "Two women, I mean." She clarifies.

Her eyes trail to my finger who nervously twirls around a tress of hair.

"You know, twirling your hair like that is a sign of sexual frustration. Just as dilated pupils can be an accurate indicator of attraction." She tells me.

"W-what are you saying?" I got nervous as she was obviously referring to me. It felt like I was about to have a heart attack when Chloe leaned closer. "Just something I read." Chloe said. "You're so weird." I mumbled, as was my usual reply to these things.

"Well it's getting late… I think it's best if I go home or my dad might worry." The ginger hastily grabbed her stuff and put it in her backpack. "See ya tomorrow at Bella rehearsals?" "I'll be there." I said before Chloe left my room.

* * *

I was on my way to school on my skateboard when two fire trucks drove by in quite some speed, their sirens alarming everyone to clear the way. "Don't do it Beca… Don't do it." I whispered to myself. I couldn't be late, not today. I was proud of myself to have ignored the temptation until three more police cars followed. I attached myself to one of the lampposts and the wall, giving myself a boost up into the sky and landed on the roof of a shop, getting myself out of my clothes and into my spidey outfit. I flew over the cars, swinging from roof to roof. I saw smoke rising up in the air and figured this was about a fire.

When I arrived at the scene I saw the firemen doing their best to overpower the fire. A woman came running but was held by one of the police. She resisted fiercely. "Please my baby! You need to let me in there! I need to save my baby!" "M'am I cannot let you go in there!" He told her. I attached my web to the roof and kicked trough the window. It was hard to see because of the smoke so I had to trust my instincts. I heard the cry of a baby and immediately rushed towards the sound. A part of the roof collapsed right behind me startling my efforts. I ran through the sea of fire and ignored the fact that I was scared shitless. I reached a locked door and with one kick breached trough it. There I found her, a small baby in a cradle, crying for her mother. "Don't be scared, I got you now." I whispered as I held her in my arms. I broke through the nearest window and swung back my way to return the baby to her mother. By the look of their reactions they were surprised to still see me breathing but thankful all the same. The woman ran towards me and took the baby from me, crying from happiness. "God bless you Spiderwoman." She said to me to which I gave a nod.

* * *

After I had pulled myself into my normal clothes again I took off to get to the Bellas. As I arrived at the auditorium they all stared at me weirdly and gave me questioning faces.

"What happened to your face it's covered in soot." Emily, the youngest member asked me curious. "I- uh…" I stammered, "I cleaned the chimney." I told her. It was the best I could come up with at that moment.

"Beca your house doesn't have a chimney." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Whaaaat?" I pretended to be in shock.

"Beca you're late again. You keep making these excuses which don't make sense at all! We need you here!" Chloe said, "I need you here." She added.

"I'm sorry guys…" I mumbled, swiping my feet across the ground. I had no more lies left to tell them but I could not reveal my real identity. I decided to try and dismiss it.

"Let's get to it shall we? We have to beat DSM." I said, trying to change the subject. The Bellas all looked dispirited. "Come on, we still got some time left!" I said, clapping my hands and pulling out my laptop.

"Come on girls!" Chloe finally said and got everyone going. Even though she still held a bit of a grudge against me, she had to decide what was best for the Bellas.

"Hey is it weird that we never got around to singing today?" Emily came at me while I was packing. It was nearing evening and we were all tired. It felt like we had been at it for the whole day.

"Well it's sort of hard to start singing without arrangements and that's on me, so thank you for reminding me." I nervously laughed.

"Yeah Becs, were going to need it so we can start nailing down our chorography." Chloe said adding a wink to it.

"Right on top of that Chlo." I told her.

"As." She said, as in 'awesome'.

"Yeah, as."

"So I just wanted to let you know I've been working really hard on calming my nerves and keeping my eyes open. I was wondering if you could give me some pointers, maybe? And with the singing I don't exactly know where you going to put me in the song-"

I cut her off. "I don't mean to be rude but I have somewhere where I need to be."

 _ **That is rude. My brain told me.**_

I could read the disappointment on her face. "Uhm… You did great today." I said, trying to cheer the youngster up a bit. It was hard leading this double life. When I was Beca, I'd be working on my exam, the Bellas and at the Residual heat studio. And as Spiderwoman… Well you know... I was fighting crime.

* * *

I was running late. Again. I had to get my ass to the studio ASAP if I still wanted a chance of becoming a producer. I got two coffee, one for me and one for my boss. He was a busy man and without caffeine his day would be ruined and he'd be moody for the rest of it. I ran around the corner and bumped against one of the other interns, spilling one cup of coffee all over my T-shirt. "DUDE! What the fuck!" I cursed, glaring at him angrily. He raised his hands up in surrender and took a few paces back. I saw my boss walking and went to him. "Morning boss." I said, handing over my cup of coffee.

"I like your T-shirt; it has a very unique design with that coffee stain." He said mockingly before taking a sip of his coffee. "Hmm? Cinnamon?"

"Sorry, I know you wanted a latte but I accidentally spilled your coffee. I could get you a new one if you want."

"No- no it actually taste pretty good." He said much to my surprise. His assistant walked towards us. "Sir, he's here."

"Who is?" I asked driven by curiosity.

"Snoop Dog of course. It's recording day. You need to start paying more attention Reggie." The Grammy Award winning producer said before taking off.

* * *

I crashed onto my bed after having pulled myself into some old pyjamas. I gave a sigh when my phone buzzed and picked it up. My eyes turned small when the bright light of my screen shone into my eyes. It was a text from Chloe:

 **Look out of your window. X**

I slowly made my way up to my window to take a peek. I opened it to see Chloe standing down below. "Hey is it okay if I come inside?" She hushed. I was wondering what could be so important to come inside at 00:20 Am. I folded my arms around my chest as I walked down the stairs. My body shivered at the contact of a cold breeze once I had opened the front door. "Come in." I said and held the door open for her.

After I had invited her in and made us a cup of tea I joined her on the couch. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. Something happened and…" She paused, placing her hands on her lap and turning her head the other side. That was the moment when I noticed the red and blue bruise covering her cheekbone. "Holy shit! Chloe what happened?!" I gently cupped her chin to examine the bruise. "I can't tell you." She bit the inside of her mouth trying not to start crying. For a moment I didn't know what to say. I was pretty sure this was her father's doing. Drunken bastard always found a way to use his 2 daughters as his punchingbag. It's still a mystery to me why her mother hasn't left him yet. "Chloe… Do you need anything? How can I help?" I asked. "I'd just like to stay here... Be around someone..." To be quite honest my blood was boiling at that point. It turned me furious to see her hurt like this. Especially because I knew the person who had landed that strike. "Of course, stay as long as you'd like." I told her sincere wrapping my arms around her protectively and pulling her into a hug. She snuggled into the crook of my neck and slowly began to relax within my arms. "Do you need some ice on that cheek?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No… I'm pretty tired." Chloe rested her head on my shoulder.

After we had finished our tea I escorted the lady to my room where I prepared a mattress.

"You know it's alright if you sleep in my bed. I don't mind." I told her when I dropped a pillow on the mattress. She was lying in my bed with earplugs in, her body moving with the beat. I crashed down next to her and dug myself a hole in the bed sheets.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, curious.

"It's hold my hand from Jess Glynne." She said offering an earplug which I took to listen too.

 _Darling, hold my hand, oh, won't you hold my hand 'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore won't you understand, 'cause I don't wanna walk alone_

I was humming along with the melody when I felt Chloe's hands nervously trying to touch mine. I turned to look at the ginger and smiled before looking down at our linked hands.

"Thank you for being here for me." Chloe said. "It means a lot."

"Of course, you're my best friend Chlo. I care about you." I told her while the music continued. "When my uncle died you were there for me even though I kept pushing everyone away. I build a wall around myself and still you staid." I spoke in hushed voice. Chloe scooted closer not hesitating to lower her head on the brunettes her shoulder.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Chloe had no idea how much that meant to me hearing that. I felt my stomach turn when Chloe placed her hand on my waist and let out a warm breath that brushed against the skin of my neck softly. I didn't dare to move an inch, afraid the ginger might move away, but I was sure to savor this moment.

Some time had passed and Chloe still rested on my shoulder. "Chloe?" I whispered but got no answer. I reckoned she was already asleep and smiled on the thought. I carefully let us fall back onto the bed; Chloe made some inaudible noises as she crept up to my chest and rested her head closer to my neck. I tried to ignore the pounding of my heart and the great amount of butterflies in my stomach. I felt a little brave to let my fingers run through her red lures.

 _ **Be careful.**_ I thought. We don't want to scare her away.

I wasn't sure if this was all just a dream or if I was high on drugs because Chloe Beale was lying in my arms and I was stroking her hair.


End file.
